Yummy
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: He could smell everything. The hot, gritty oil of arousal between the seeker's thighs, the scent of Starscream himself, a fresh, crisp smell, like high altitudes.


Yummy

oOo

Starscream hated alot of things, but one of the things he absolutely loathed were the unholy Autobot twins and their Primus be damned Jet Judo.

It was the middle of a heated battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons and Starscream had fallen victim to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's rapacious hands, the twins trying to drag the seeker down.

"FRAG YOU TO THE PIT!" Starscream screeched, pulling back his thruster to kick the golden twin in the face, a sickening crunch sounding as his thruster gave, along with the twin's face. SUnstreaker released Starscream and the Seeker lurched forward, momentum thrown off. Barrel-rolling he tried to regain himself, flying furhter than any autobot could possibly catch him.

"Get back here, seeker!" A voice roared and the seeker felt his entire leg caught in powerful hands, someone dragging the seeker down to slam the small body into the ground.

"What the Frag?!" Starscream shrieked, turning from his position on his stomach to see a huge autobot standing over him, his legs pinned and the green autobot calling over to his commrades.

Hound was holding the Decepticon by his injured foot, large hand threatening to break the entire foot. The Seeker's eyes widened as he twitched, wings barely moving and mouth open. Despite what many thought, Starscream was intelligent and he knew when he was outmatched. He had seen the scout on the battlefield and knew full well what he was capable of. Hound looked all cute and cuddly to the Autobots, but to Starscream, he just prayed that Hound didn't drink his energon.

"I got him!" Hound called, pulling a pair of energon cuffs out of his subspace and slapping them onto Starscream. The seeker wondered briefly where those cuffs had come from as he was led away by the scout, the sound of rifle-fire barely registering to the Decepticon.

oOo

The discovery that Starscream got even more obnoxious when under interrogation was not a welcome one to many.

The only ones able to shut him up had been Ratchet and Hound. Since Ratchet had complained that he "Had better things to do than babysit a whiny Con" the duty of keeping an eye on Starscream had fallen to Hound. Hound had decided that Starscream would be better behaved if he was let out of his cell, and so, had taken the seeker (striped of his weapons and communications devices) to the rec room to "relax". Red Alert had thrown a hissy fit over that one and had demanded that Hound leave the energon cuffs on the wiley seeker.

And so, Starscream was in the Autobot rec room, sitting at a table in a corner with a half-finished cube of regular grade energon in front of him. Hound was sitting across from him, drinking his own cube slowly.

"So… You knew Skyfire before the war?" Starscream stiffened and peeled back his lips in a snarl. He was surrounded by mechs who were supposed to be his enemies and they weren't acting all to hospitable towards their prisoner. Hound smiled shyly at the seeker, trying to sense if Starscream would talk.

"None of your business, Auto-slagger." Starscream sneered. Well, he spoke... Though that answer wasn't nearly as satisfying as Hound would have liked.

Truth be told? Starscream had known a lot of mechs before the war. Skyfire had been his ticket out of his old life and into the life of a scientist. Before that, he had worked as a dancer in a club Blaster and Jazz had owned in Vos, the place had been a hit, especially with the seeker dancers. Skywarp had been there too, and Thundercracker had been a bouncer, but Starscream had had it hardest.

Starscream hadn't always been so attractive. Before he got his job at that old club he had suffered horrible damage to his body and face from being beaten up frequently. In order to get the job, he had contacted one of the best reformatters in Vos, having his entire face rebuilt and his body reformatted into the popular seeker build. He had been assigned as a pole dancer along with Skywarp, the other seeker not even supposed to be old enough to be in such a lewd occupation. Starscream had met Skyfire by chance one night when he had just finished his circuit, the large white scientist asking him if he wanted out.

He had wanted out, Skyfire was offering. The "relationship" they had developed was because Skyfire had helped the seeker out of his curse of a life. Skyfire would educate Starscream in science, which Starscream devoured with his unfathomable intelligence, and in return? Skyfire got a good overload almost every single night if he wanted it.

Not so clean, but simple.

Suddenly there was music playing and Starscream jerked. That was HIS song. It was different, instead of a cybertronian singing it was a human and some of the words were different, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

_I'm feeling Yummy head to toe (you see me)  
Ain't got no patience so let's go (you see me)  
Look, I'm diet drama  
Wanna spend the night? Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes (you see me)  
I know you've been waiting but I've been off making babies  
& like a chef making donuts & pastries  
It's time to make you sweat  
Sex & sugar is the flavour  
Ovens & beaters & graters  
Beats made of bongos & shakers  
It's time to make you sweat_

Jazz smirked at Starscream, seeing the seeker twitch.

"So, Screamer, know any good clubs back in Vos?"

Starscream glared at the Autobot.

"You would know." He retorted, looking away. Suddenly Jazz was right next to him, whispering in his audial.

"You have a reputation to uphold, Screamer... Don't tell me you've forgotten this song..."

Starscream trembled and stood, looking around. There was a support pole in a corner with a few tables around it. No one stopped the seeker when he walked over and shoved the tables together, his hands still cuffed. Standing up on the makeshift stage, he looked at Jazz.

"Play it again." The seeker ordered and Jazz grinned, walking over to replay the song.

_I'm feeling Yummy head to toe (you see me)  
Ain't got no patience so let's go (you see me)  
Look, I'm diet drama  
Wanna spend the night? Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes (you see me)_

Starscream moved his body professionally, grinding his hips against the pole before swinging a leg around, dancing to the beat provacatively. Hound watched the seeker in surprise, moving along with several other mechs to areas closer to the stage. Starscream looked over his shoulder, pressing his body against the pole before sliding down and throwing his body out, arching so that he was looking at Hound upside down, reaching out a hand to trace the other mech's chin before standing back up and curling around the pole.

_Walk in, the place  
They know, my face  
Encore, sophomore  
Only one solo, I swore  
Big mouth, applause  
Oh please, one more  
Wanna hear it before I say naw  
Let me check my itinerary  
Ummm, alright  
Presto, skintight  
Escaped & I risked my life  
For what? So I can watch them bite  
Only one Gwen you can find like this, I mean blow your mind like this  
Your key won't shine like this, if it's yours then you know it won't wind like this  
(Wind it up)  
I'm feeling Yummy head to toe (you see me)  
Ain't got no patience so let's go (you see me)  
Look, I'm diet drama  
Wanna spend the night? Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes (you see me)  
I know you've been waiting but I've been off making babies  
& like a chef making donuts & pastries  
It's time to make you sweat  
Sex & sugar is the flavour  
Ovens & beaters & graters  
Beats made of bongos & shakers  
It's time to make you sweat  
_

Hound's sense of smell was more sensitive than any mech he knew and he prided himself on that fact. But there were things he could smell that he sometimes wished he couldn't. The moist, heavy scent of lust and desire for instance. Currently taht smell was hanging around them like a fog, making Hound's systems heat as he watched the seeker dance. He could smell everything. The hot, gritty oil of arousal between the seeker's thighs, the scent of Starscream himself, a fresh, crisp smell, like high altitudes. He could smell his fellows also, raging lust for their enemy plain as they watched the seeker.

_Walk in, the place  
They know, my face  
Billion-aire boys, ice cream dripping 'cross the floor  
Big house, garage, bentleys, ferrar  
Wanna go before I say naw  
Let me check my itinerary  
Ummm, alright  
G4, G flight, bed in the back so I have a G night  
Good night, hood right?  
Ain't no nigga you can find like this, I mean blow your mind like this  
Nigga's watch don't shine like this, if it's ticking then it don't tell time like this  
_  
Starscream lifted his left leg until it was completely vertical along the pole, switching legs before swinging around to face his audience. Just like old times.

_Now sweat, baby  
Get stupid, jump up go crazy  
L.A.M.B, in 3D  
Worldwide across your TV  
P you crazy, how'd you get this?  
This sounds like disco tetris  
Do I have time to connect this?  
Let me check my itinerary, Ummm  
I came back for my spotlight (for her spotlight)  
I disappeared like Houdini (where Houdini?)  
If yours didn't come out right (if it's not right)  
Go to Kinkos & xerox me_

Hound watched as the song finished and Starscream stopped dancing, posing against the pole. One hip was on the pole, the long metal cylinder pressed against the side of his cockpit as he stared down at Hound, wings trembling ever so slightly. Hound stood, leaning forward so that his face was level with the bottom edge of the seeker's right wing, his glossa snaking out to gently touch the edge.

Starscream arched and froze, optics offline as Hound led him off the stage and out the door, removing the energon cuffs swiftly. It was a quick walk to Hound's quarters and Starscream moaned as the door closed and Hound began to assault his body.

"What are you?" Hound asked, smelling the gritty oil as it trickled between the seams of Starscream's pelvic armor.

"Yours." Starscream whispered. "For as long as you want me." Words recited to every client, told and whispered to momentary lovers. Hound growled and pressed Starscream to the wall, whispering in his audial.

"You are mine... Now and forever..." A large hand cupped Starscream's codpiece and the stimulation made the seeker's chestplates part slightly. That had never happened before... "Faction be damned. You will always be mine." Starscream whimpered as the heat of another spark approached his. "What are you?"

"Yours!" Starscream shrieked, tears trailing down his face as he clung to the larger mech. He didn't care that he was about to bond to a complete stranger. He just didn't care! "All yours! Hound!"

THeir sparks bonded, the contract being sealed by their energy signatures merging and syncing into one. Starscream whined, feeling the Autobot's chain around his spark. But the question was, did he want it? How could he not want it when that chain fit so well?


End file.
